RETO!
by Mysterio Nocturno
Summary: hola chicos y chicas, estamos haciendo un reto entre nosotras, entren y lean para los detalles. la imagen de portada no es nuestra
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterio y** **blue** **: hola chicos y chicas, sabemos los que piensan, porque haces esto en vez de continuar con la historia.**

 **Mysterio: por falta de tiempo.**

 **Blue: si, si basta de charla, a lo que venimos!**

 **Misterio: si…, sucede que siempre he querido que me hagan un recto.**

 **Blue: y con el tiempo yo también.**

 **Mysterio: así que…TENEMOS UN CONCURSO!**

 **Blue: si!...la mecánica es fácil!**

 **Mysterio: ustedes nos dan un tema y nosotras haremos un one-shot, mencionando al dueño de la idea y también por que la escogimos con una repuesta lógica, filosófica y floja!**

 **Blue: y también pueden destrozarlo con sus críticas.**

 **Mysterio: puede que si hay varios temas, aremos el concurso entre nosotras, ósea una historia blue flare y otra yo.**

 **Blue: las únicas reglas son… sin incesto, parejas yuri o lemon.**

 **Mysterio: por razones de moral, ética y… NUESTROS PADRES NOS MATARIAN!.**

 **Blue: eso es todo por el momento.**

 **Misterio: se despiden…**

 **MYSTERIO NOCTURNO Y** **BLUE FLARE.**

 **BEY!**


	2. mysterio nocturno

**Misterio y blue : hola chicos y chicas!, este es el primer capítulo del reto.**

 **Esta historia será escrita por: mysterio nocturno.**

 **Misterio: el tema de la historia fue sugerido por** **mr. E's-pen** **, elegí el tema casi de inmediato, la idea despertó mucha curiosidad y emoción en mí, así que comencé a trabajarlo y este fe el resultado.**

 **Disclaimer: mlp no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes de la historia execto los oc's.**

 **Amor retorcido**

 **Personajes: humdrum, mane-iac y masked matter horn**

 **Géneros: romance y tragedia.**

 **Pov humdrum:**

Era de noche en la ciudad maretrópolis, el viento helado acariciaba mi verde melena, caminaba por callejones de mala muerte llevando una capucha que cubría casi todo mi cuerpo solo dejando ver unos pocos mechones de mi melena…nadie sabía quién era y ese era mi objetivo, esa noche llevaría a cabo algo que me dolería en lo más profundo de mi ser pero era lo necesario, ella lo hubiese querido, caminaba a paso firme hacia un callejón, mi cabeza repetía y aseguraba que era lo correcto pero… ¿porque mi corazón dolía tanto? ¿porque insistía en que no lo hiciera?, las emociones empezaban a arremolinarse en mi ser pero yo no retrocedía, al fin llegue a aquel callejón y allí se encontraba una figura encapuchada, me acerqué sin dudarlo al fin y al cabo yo ya sabía quién era, retire mi capucha ya no era necesario llevarla ni seguir ocultando mi identidad; humdrum el "fiel" asistente de las power ponis, después de mi la otra figura presente retiro su capa era mane-iac, si la némesis de las power ponis, me acerqué a ella cuidadosamente espasmos recorrían su ser yo acerqué mi casco y acaricie su mejilla, ella se calmó ante aquel toque y me miro directamente a los ojos, mire aquellos orbes rojos con definición apartando la locura y los retorcidos planes y realidades y…allí se encontraba ella…la verdadera ella, la yegua que ocupaba un gran lugar en mi corazón, estaba aún allí, presa del pánico y la locura que se habían convertido en su prisión, yo nunca había creído en dichos o frases pero todo cambio el día en que la perdí o… creí haberla perdido, porque como dice el dicho los ojos son la puerta al alma y su alma no era mane-iac era ella y solo ella y me lo demostraba cada vez que reaccionaba a mi roce esos pequeños instantes en que no era mane-iac era selma mi selma, solo yo podía liberarla de las garras de la locura y la desesperación… o al menos por unos minutos, no podía negarlo verla asi me destrozaba, no podía seguir engañándome hubiera preferido la muerte antes que esto, no podía seguir viéndola sufrir de esta manera, a paso lento tome su barbilla y la acerqué a mi y deposite un beso en la comisura de sus labios y ella tembló pero esta vez no eran espasmos de locura desenfrenada no esta vez era placer, lentamente y sin dejarla escapar deposite un casto beso en los labios al principio se resistió un poco pero luego respondió y me beso como solo selma sabía hacerlo, aquel beso que me enloquecía, aquel nadie más me sabría dar, porque eso era en ese preciso instante era selma la que me besaba, el mundo pareció derretirse y solo éramos nosotros… solo nosotros dos, cuanto hubiera deseado que aquel momento dudara eternamente…pero nada es eterno en la vida, cuando nos separamos volví a mirarla sus ojos estaban del tamaño normal y parecía haber cordura en ellos.

Selma: humdrum.- murmurro mi nombre.

Humdrum: ¿selma?, selma eres tu…- declare casi desesperado.-yo lo siento de verdad, debí haber estado hay ese día.- dije desesperado y ella me hizo calla con una sonrisa.

Selma: yo…te perdono…no…no es tu culpa.- dijo ella en tono suave.

Humdrum: pero…

Selma: te perdono y eso es todo…- dijo autoritaria, oh cuanto adoraba que fuera así.- ahora no hay tiempo a lo que viniste. Dijo ella segura.

Humdrum: selma…estas segura.- dije indeciso, maldita indecisión que ahora me ataba.

Selma: si.- dijo firme.

Yo suspire, sabia que el momento llegaría… ambos nos cubrimos con la capucha, para emprender camino hasta mi coche que no se encontraba muy lejos, una vez allí aplique una llave para dormirla, era la manera menos dolorosa de hacerlo, tenía que dormirla era lo más seguro pues ella podría dejar de ser selma en segundos, la mire dormitar en el asiento trasero y luego emprendí camino hacia un manicomio especial donde podrían tratarla y quien sabe incluso curarla…

 **Pov narrador:**

El dia llego en el mundo del comic, los rayos del sol iluminaban la turbulenta ciudad que empezaba con el ajetreo diario, en el manicomio especial de maretrópolis, el M.E.M se encontraba humdrum sentada en una banca blanca con los ojos fijos en la habitación con frente de cristal reforzado que tenía al frente, en esta se encontraba mane-iac con una camisa de fuerza, la yegua había despertado hacía tiempo pero no parecía inquieta, extrañamente estaba muy tranquila, solo se le quedaba viendo a humdrum.

 **Pov humdrum:**

Ella había despertado después de unas horas de haberla puesto en la que ahora será su habitación, ella estaba quieta a excepción de los espasmos que recorrían su ser, su mirada estaba fija en mi mas no me miraba con odio, ella me miraba con agradecimiento, cosa que me pesaba… ella no debería de agradecerme, yo debí haber estado allí aquel día pero no lo hice y ahora solo queda el rastro de la yegua que una vez ocupo mi corazón y que lo sigue ocupando, apreté los dientes en frustración y culpa en un intento de reprimir un recuerdo pero fue en vano recordaba ese día claramente.

 **Flashback:**

 **Pov humdrum:**

Nos encontrábamos afuera de la fábrica de champú, selma y yo bromeábamos y jugábamos entre nosotros como todos los días que la visitaba.

Humdrum: y ¿cómo está mi yegua favorita?- dije tal cual galán, aunque en realidad solo bromeaba.

Selma: y la única espero.- dijo de manera posesiva y enojada.

Yo reí adoraba cuando se ponía así, mi risa le dio a entender que solo bromeaba y ella solo sonrió.

Humdrum: no te preocupes, eres y siempre serás la única.- dije serio.

Selma: ¿lo prometes?- me pregunto con un ceja alzada y cierto toque de esperanza.

Yo asentí y lleve un casco a mi pecho, para realizar aquel juramento.

Humdrum: yo humdrum prometo amarte, cuidarte y defenderte, prometo que seras la única que ocuparas mi corazón hasta que muera.- dije serio.

Ella dio un beso en la mejilla y me pregunto:

Selma: ¿puedes acompañarme hacer la revisión del ala norte de la fábrica?- puso esos hermosos ojos que me volvían loco, se veía tan tierna…pero esta vez tenía que negarme.'

Humdrum: lo siento preciosa, pero esta vez no puedo.- dije utilizando cada pizca de mi auto control para negarme.

Selma: ¿Por qué?- dijo haciendo pucherito, dios! Como era posible que alguien se viera tan linda.

Humdrum: tengo una reunión con las power ponies, es muy importante…sabes que te amo y no me negaría a acompañarte por cualquier cosa.- dije tomando sus cascos.

Selma: lo se…-dijo a modo de suspiro, ella bajo un poco la cabeza, empezaba a preocuparme de que estuviera triste pero ella alzo la cabeza sonrió. Y me beso…me beso con tanta pasión que no quería que el beso terminara.

Humdrum: wow…- apenas articule cuando acabo el beso.

Selma: para que me recuerdes…ahora vete, se te hace tarde para tu reunión.- me dijo apartándose de mí.

Humdrum: cierto.- dije casi exaltado, casi lo había olvidado, bese su mejilla y corrí a mi coche asiendo un último adiós con el casco.'

Y me fui…esa reunión era muy importante con ella obtendría un ascenso con el cual había sonado, si gane el ascenso pero a que costo, aquel mismo día nació mane-iac, aquel dia el que se supone sería el más feliz…fue el más triste….

 **Fin del flashback.**

Los primeros días me preguntaba porque rayos quería tanto ese asenso, la repuesta vino a mi como una daga al corazón (lagrimas asoman los ojos de humdrum), con aquel asenso podría casarme con ella, ese era el plan con el dinero del asenso tendría suficiente para mantenerla como una reina y tal vez luego formar una familia…todos esos sueños se fueron al cano el mismo día en que casi los cumplí…

 **Pov narrador.**

Humdrum se mantenía sentado en la banca blanca sus ojos fijos en mane-iac, mientras las lágrimas salían a mares, muchos miraban la escena extrañados pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, mane-iac por fin había comenzado a mostrarse inquieta y comenzado a maldecir a humdrum, este solo apretaba los dientes en frustración e ira, no era capaz de dejarlo ir su mente parecía torturarlo con recuerdos de aquel pasado atroz…

 **Pov humdrum:**

Por más que intento no puedo, simplemente no puedo… evitar amarla, recordarla, recordar todo aquello que hacia latir mi corazón, por esa razón cuando me entere de que selma se había convertido en mane-iac evite a toda costa que las power ponis le hicieran daño…simplemente no podía verla sufrir de esa manera, recuerdo cada caída, cada desviación, cada "accidente" que cause para evitarlo, quedando como un perfecto inútil y la única razón por la que no me han echado es…porque masked matter-horn siempre lo supo, ella ha sido mi único apoyo…la única que me a consolado, la única que evito que cometiera a peor locura de la existencia acabar con mi vida…( la voz de humdrum tambaleo, mientras veía nuevamente a mane- iac quedarse cayada y mirarlo fijamente) ella me saco de muchas y le debo mucho…

¿?: es lo correcto.- dijo una voz muy familiar tras de mi al mismo tiempo que un casco se posó en mi hombro.

Al voltear vi a matter-horn quien me sonreía con comprensión como siempre se encontraba hay conmigo.

Humdrum: lo se…- dije desanimado, ella se sentó a mi lado un poco incomoda por la clara depresión en la que me encontraba, el silencio se prolongó por unos minutos hasta que ella hablo.

Matter-horn: y… ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo cuidadosamente y muy preocupada.

Humdrum: bien…supongo.- dije solo por responder, la verdad no estaba bien, estaba devastado.

Matter-horn: yo…lo siento…pero los ponys estaban siendo lastimados y….- intento explicarme.

Humdrum: no es tu culpa.- interrumpí.- era necesario.- dije con voz neutra.

Matter-horn asintió y nos quedamos mirando a mane-iac o selma la verdad no sé quién era en ese momento y eso me hizo recordar…

 **Flashback:**

Nos encontrábamos en la cede de las power ponis, hablando sobre varios villanos que habíamos capturado antes, matter-horn parecía incomoda en la charla y luego interrumpió.

Matter-horn: humdrum, ¿puedo hablar contigo en mi oficina?- pregunto seria.

Humdrum: sí, claro.- dije sabiendo que algo andaba muy mal.

Las demás nos miraron raro, yo trage saliva y ella guio el camino hacia su oficina, la oficina de masked era muy cómoda y simple, paredes cremas, el piso estaba cubierto de una alfombra negra, estaba decorada con varios muebles algunos sofás negros y mesitas cafés, tomamos asiento en su escritorio y ella me miro nerviosa.

Matter-horn: humdrum…yo…me temo que no podemos seguir permitiendo que mane-iac este libre.- dijo firme y con pesar.

En ese momento sentí que mi corazón dejo de latir y me tomo un tiempo digerir la noticia, matter-horn siguió hablando.

Matter-horn: lo siento mucho, pero está haciendo mucho daño a los ponis, en el último ataque cuatro ponis resultaron heridos.- dijo aún más seria, cosa que me estaba poniendo incómodo.- he pensado mucho en el tema y creo que lo mejor es internarla M.E.M., el manicomio especial de maretropolis, hay estará mejor que en una cárcel normal.- me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Yo la mire sorprendido, no me esperaba que buscara lo mejor para selma.

Humdrum: yo…como haremos para atraparla sin daño.- dije curioso.

Matter-horn: humdrum, tal vez su cuerpo este poseído por la locura desenfrenada pero su alma está limpia…

Humdrum: ¿qué me estas queriendo decir?- pregunte dudoso.

Matter-horn: recuerdas las veces que te ha capturado y no te hace daño solo ase una leve caricia y te suelta.- yo asentí.- bueno he descubierto que por pequeños lapsos de tiempo es selma y no mane-iac, hablaremos con selma!- ella crecía cada vez más emocionada.

La idea sonaba algo loca pero la emoción de masked me confirmaba que lo que decía era cierto

Humdrum: y… ¿cuál es el plan?- pregunte con una leve sonrisa, no podía engañarme a mí mismo no me caía nada bien que selma anduviera por ahí, dentro mío siempre estuvo el temor a que resultara lastimada en uno de sus inventos o por cualquier pony, pony al que yo perseguiría y haría que deseara no haber nacido por levantar un casco contra mi selma.

Matter-horn: si…en el próximo ataque no interfieras en el combate abra un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que podrás estar con mane-iac mientras encerramos a sus secuaces, dile cosas que solo tú y selma sabían o se decían.- explico con detalle.

Humdrum: está bien.- dije firme.

Nos dimos un cálido abrazo y pusimos el plan en marcha,

Fueron días enteros de planeación, hasta que por fin llego el día de su ejecuion.

Tal y como lo planeamos matter-horn y las demás power ponis centraron su atención en los secuaces mientras mane-iac y yo nos quedamos solos, ella se burló de mi como siempre pero yo solo le dije que siempre lo he hecho a propósito, que todo lo he hecho por selma, ella me miro con ojos vidriosos, su voz dejo de ser la de mane- iac y fue la dulce voz de mi selma, pregunto si era cierto yo asentí, su voz se transformó en ambas y yo por impulso acaricie su mejilla ella reacciono al tacto y me miro no pude identificar cuál de las dos me hablo pero me cito en un callejón y luego escapo, durante meses me junte con ella en ese callejón y dejo de atacar maretropolis, hasta que le hable de lo del manicomio y ella estuvo de acuerdo….

 **Fin del fhasback.**

 **Pov narrador:**

Los dos superhéroes se quedaron mirando a su némesis por un tiempo hasta que una de ellos rompió el silencio.

 **Pov humdrum**

Matter-horn: vamos compañero.- dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía un casco en mi hombro en señal de que la imitara.- necesitas descansar estoy segura de que no has dormido y ella también.- dijo señalándola.

Yo asentí y ambos no retiramos….

Los días volaron y yo iba sin falta al M.E.M. a verla, habían pasado dos semanas.

Ese día había transcurrido normal, el sol se ponía y yo tenía que marcharme me levante y camine lentamente hacia el vidrio apoye mi cabeza y casco en señal de despedía grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que ella me respondía la seña, mi corazón brinco y latio con alegría, mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, con la misma sonrisa agite mi casco en adiós y ella asintió.

Feliz salí de aquel lugar, su apariencia había cambiado, se le veía mas calmada y su cabello mas ordenado.

Quien sabe quizás algún dia pueda ver esos bellos rizos azules que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos o mejor quizás algún día pueda ver de nuevo a mi hermosa selma…, pero eso solo lo sabe el destino

 **Y eso fue todo chicos y chicas, espero la hayan disfrutado.**

 **Ahora según las reglas del reto…PUEDEN DESTROZARLA CON SUS CRÍTICAS…**

 **Nos vemos**

 **adiossss**


End file.
